


Frerard- Theatre 12

by Wannabe_vampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Withdrawal, Drug Withdrawal, Everyone Is Gay, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Smut, all types od smut, bert has a cool redemption arc, horny is a personality trait, i dont want to loose this, i have memorised both this and the sequel, its a fanfic after all, quite kinky if you ask me, wattpad is dying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabe_vampire/pseuds/Wannabe_vampire
Summary: I DO NOT OWN THIS.ALL CREDIT GOES TO @GBD123 on wattpad. Unfortunatelly, wattpad belongs to webtoon now and their policy changed so now fics like these get randomly deleted. I am straight up pasting the whole fic here, just in case. Else like my anxiety will not let me sleep. Please do not read this from here if it still exists on wattpad. It's 3 am and i am incredibly exhausted, here we go.~Gerard is shy and timid. Frank is outgoing and flirty. One day when Gerard is out at the movies with his brother, he runs into Frank, who happens to work at the movie theater. Gerard is mesmerized by Frank, and wants to get to know him. So he ends up getting a job at the movie theater. Gerard and Frank become close, but will the darkness of their pasts pull them apart?Dedicated to Josh, Rest in Paradise.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	1. Theatre 12 introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Theatre 12](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/764937) by GBD123 on wattpad. 



> Woop Woop.  
> [comments on notes written in these brackets are mine the rest is the og author's]  
> Welcome to my first Frerard! The first several chapters aren;t the greatest, I won't change/edit them,because as you read it you see my improvement as a writer. So like if you're like 'this has potential, bit isn't well written' it gets better (so I've been told) Thanks for giving it a chance! xoxo

"Gerard! We're going to be late, lets go, lets go!" Mikey shouted up to me. "I can't find my movie theater jeans!" I shouted back at him. A few seconds later Mikey was standing in the door way. "Movie theater jeans?" He asked with a confused expression. "Yes! The ones I can hide snacks in!"  
"Oh." Mikey breathed out, rolling his eyes in what I assumed was suppose to be discretely.  
"Don't worry about it bro. I just got paid, I'll buy the snacks."  
I shook my head. "No. No way am I letting you spend $5 on a tiny box of candy. Or $10 on a little bag of popcorn!"  
Mikey sighed and sat down against the wall. I shuffled through all my drawers, and searched under the bed. They were no where in sight.  
"Fine, I'll just wear these." I sighed,picking up the jeans I could find with the biggest pockets. Which still happened to be skinny jeans, unfortunately.  
"I'll wait in the car." Mikey announced, closing the door.  
After he was gone I kicked off my pajama pants, and pulled my skinny jeans on. I turned to the mirror and brushed out my long brown hair. I stared at myself for a moment, Mikey's constant requests for me to get a haircut ran through my mind. I considered it for a moment, then thought, "nah".  
I liked my hair, I was going to keep it this way for a long time.  
I grabbed my box of candy and slid them into my pocket, rushing out to the car before Mikey became impatient. "Are you excited to see the new Xmen movie?" Mikey asked as we drove to the mall. "Mhm" I nodded enthusiastically. Mikey smiled and turned on the radio. Brittany Spears blared through the speakers, and Mikey tried to change the station. "No!" I shouted and smacked his hand away. "I like this song." I added, moving my head along to the music.  
"You're so gay!" Mikey teased, shaking his head as he focused on the road. "Whatcha goin' do about it?" I laughed, punching him in the arm playfully. He smiled, and turned into the mall parking lot.  
Mikey had always been accepting of my sexuality, that never stopped him from teasing me though.  
As I walked into the mall I could hear the candy moving around in my pocket. It was pretty visible, and I was nervous. I tried to move my leg as little as possible as we walked up to the ticket booth. "2 for Xmen, please." Mikey smiled at the girl behind the counter, I didn't play for that team, but I could recognize a beautiful woman. And she was definitely beautiful. Her hair shined, and her eyes sparkled. "15.50" She spoke softly, and her voice matched her looks.  
"Isn't it suppose to be 20?" Mikey questioned with his eyebrow raised.  
"I gave you my discount." She smiled and winked at Mikey.  
I leaned closed to Mikey's head and made a bunch of "Ooo" sounds. He blushed, and she laughed.  
"Thank you." He said handing her the money, and hitting my side.  
"Ow!" I groaned and pretended to be hurt.  
Mikey just ignored my pain and grabbed the tickets, and then pulled me to the man who would take them. I laughed as he dragged me over to him. My laughter died the second I laid eyes upon the man, and my mouth dropped slightly at the sight. He was the definition of beauty, and he had gorgeous dark hair that framed his face perfectly. "Hi!" He greeted us with a bright smile. His smile was even more breathtaking than his other features. "Hello." Mikey greeted back, handing him our tickets.  
I realized my mouth was still hung open, and quickly closed it before anyone noticed.  
I watched him as he ripped the stubs off our tickets. I noticed him looking at my feet, and then he slowly and discreetly looked up my entire body. I suddenly felt really insecure.  
I bit my lip and looked to the ground. "Enjoy your movie, guys!" He spoke happily, handing us our tickets.  
I slowly walked past him, still looking to the ground when he grabbed my arm. "What's in your pocket?" He questioned with a sly smile on his face. "Uhh.. It's my phone." I managed to stutter out, avoiding his gaze. "Your phone is in your hand." He giggled, quirking one of his beautiful eyebrows at me. Damn it. "Uhh.. umm." I replied nervously, cursing myself for being so damn awkward. "Do I need to search you?" He threatened with that same devious smile.  
I could feel myself beginning to sweat as his hazel eyes stared back at me. Normally I would have just came up with some bullshit excuse to what it was. But this man made everything but my brain think.  
I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.  
His smile widened and he gripped my arm softly. "I'm just messin' with you." He giggled, pulling his hand away from my arm.  
"Oh.." I breathed out, swallowing hard as I pleaded for my heart to slow down.  
He stood on his tippy toes then, and whispered in my ear.  
"Your secret is safe with me."  
I gazed up at him shyly, and he winked.  
"Oooo" Mikey erupted from behind me.  
I ignored him and quickly walked to our movie theater.  



	2. IReallyNeedHelpWithTitles

I sat in the theater alone waiting for Mikey to get back with the snacks. My cheeks burned and I was extremely embarrassed. I've had little crushes before, but I was able to speak in front of them. I was so lost in thought I didn't realize Mikey had sat next to me.

  
"Earth to Gerard." He said throwing a piece of popcorn at me. "Oh, sorry." I replied awkwardly. Mikey stared at me for a second, narrowing his eyes. "Does my big bro have a crush?" "On who?" I questioned casually. Mikey raised an eyebrow. "Don't play dumb." "I don't know what you're talking about, Mikey." "I'm gonna get his number for you." "Mikey, shh the movie is starting." I had other things on my mind now. Keep Mikey away from him. I tried to pay attention to the movie, but I was worried about Mikey actually talking to him. I hoped his shift would get over before the movie did. But with my luck he'd still be standing by the entrance. I sighed and pulled the candy out of my pocket. I stuffed my mouth full and reached for the popcorn. Mikey looked at me with a concerned expression"Are you stress eating again, Gerard?" I stopped with my hand in the popcorn and chewed slowly. "No." I replied with a full mouth. "Gerard, stop it. I won't ask for his number. I was just messing with you." "That's not what I was stressing about." I said after swallowing my food. It totally was, but I wasn't going to admit that to Mikey. "Mhm." Was all he said as he continued to watch the movie. The movie ended and I was pretty disappointed, I missed every major event in this movie due to over thinkingabout thisman. I was honestly really confused. I've never put so much thought into someone. It was driving me completely insane. I needed to know him.  
"Did you enjoy the movie?" Mikey asked as he threw away his trash."Uh.. yeah. It was great." I said opening the door. "You didn't pay attention, did you?" "Of course I did!" I replied defenselessly. "Oh really? What was your favorite part?" "When uh- you know when that big thing happened." Mikey sighed and shook his head. I held my breath as we walked around the corner. I sighed a breath of relief as I saw a different man standing there. Mikey didn't notice and we kept walking.

A few seconds later I was knocked off my balance as someone ran into me. I fell into Mikey, and turned to face the person. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" I shouted as the man looked up from his phone. "I'm really sorry! I'm just really late for something, and I wasn't suppose to work tonight. And I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm sorry, man." It was him. "Uh- no. It's alright. I understand. I shouldn't have been so rude about it." Oh my god, I spoke a full sentence. He smiled as he walked away. "Thanks, man. I really am sorry." His phone rang and I could hear him speaking as he walked away. "I'm on my way!" "He basically swept you off your feet." Mikey teased as we walked into the house. I didn't say anything, I just narrowed my eyes at him and he smiled. Mikey and I lived together. We were both in our 20's and our parents wanted us out. So we decided to get a cheap house. It wasn't too bad. It had running water, and working electricity. Mikey was the only one with a job, and it didn't pay well. We bought the house with the money grandma Elena had left us in her will. And it was slowly, but surely running out.

  
"I'm headed to bed early tonight keep it down, please. No parties." Mikey said smiling. "Mhm" I shot back sarcastically. Mikey knew I didn't have many friends, and he teased me about it. It's not that I didn't want to make friends, I was just so uncomfortable and nervous around people. I mean, I'm living with my brother for christ sake. I headed to my bedroom to see a surprise on my bed. My. Freaking. Theater. Jeans. A groaned escaped my lips and threw them at the wall. This happens every time. I swear my room is haunted. I kicked off my shoes and skinny jeans, and slipped on my pj pants. I grabbed a comic off my desk and fell on my bed. I sighed and opened it. Within reading a few pages my mind started to wander. I thought about that man at the movies. I have never been so attracted to someone before. And it drove me crazy. Even if I built up the courage to say something to him, with my luck, he'd be straight. Eventually I fell asleep, my dreams filled with what I thought he would be like. I dreamt of him playing music, and getting tattoos. I saw him being there for people in need, and never putting anyone down. I dreamt of the perfect person.   
I woke up half way through the night, due to the extreme heat in my room. I quickly got up and opened my window. The cold breeze entered my room and I sighed. It was too hot for pjs tonight so I took them off and laid down in my boxers.

  
The clock struck 4 am and I closed my eyes. Slowly drifting off into slumber. I didn't dream about anything this time. Or at least I didn't remember dreaming about anything. All I remember is being woken up rudely by Mikey. "Geraarrrddd" Mikey nagged as he poked my sides. I grabbed a pillow and covered my face. "It's the middle of the night Mikeyyy" I groaned, my voice muffled by the pillow. "Gerard, It's eleven thirty." I removed the pillow from my face and turned to face him. "Oh." I replied quietly. "Gerard, I know how you are with people, but could youplease try to get a job? Grandma's money is running out. And I can't buy everything we need on my paycheck alone."I sighed, I knew this day was coming."I'll look into it, okay?""Thanks, Gerard." Mikey smiled before walking towards the door. "I'm going to be out for a few hours, are you planning on going anywhere today?" He asked standing against the door frame. "Where are you going?" I questioned suspiciously. "I have a coffee date." He said quietly. "With who?!" "The girl from the movies.. while you were too busy laughing to notice, she wrote her number on the receipt. And now we have a date at Starbucks." I looked over at him confused. And just shook my head.

"Make good choices" I said falling back onto my pillow. He laughed and said "No promises." Before leaving.


	3. Miss Friendly

I ended up sleeping until two. I would have slept longer, but the heat filled my room from outside. It was impossible to sleep anymore.

I sighed and got out of bed. I walked around my room in search of clean clothes. Kicking around the dirty clothes on the floor I realized all of my clothes were on the floor, therefore dirty. I sighed and scooped them up in my arms and headed downstairs. I placed them on top of the dryer and opened the washing machine. I looked around for laundry soap, and was disappointed to see it was almost empty. I only had enough to wash half of my clothes. So I threw in a pair of pjs, some boxers, and what I wanted to wear today. I poured the detergent in and closed the lid. I ran up the stairs- okay, I ran half way up the stairs.

I was too out of shape to run up all the stairs. I promise I will start working out, just not today. I paused at the top of the staircase to catch my breath. Man I really do need to exercise. After I could breathe again, I walked into the bathroom. I placed a towel on the rack and quickly got undressed. As I turned to get into the shower I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, I stopped and stared for a minute. I frowned and stepped into the shower, I really need to work out. As I showered I thought about myself and that man. I wondered if I should even try to talk to him. He was absolutely beautiful, and someone that beautiful deserves someone beautiful too. And that just wasn't me.

He was a pretty work of art, and I was the chubby nobody that sat inside all day. I sighed and rubbed the shampoo into my hair. I wasn't as big as I was in high school, I have lost a lot of weight. But I'm still heavy. I'm pretty sure all the times has someone called me fat is burned into my brain forever. I believe that even if I lose more weight, I'll still feel fat. I think when people hear the same negative thing about themselves over and over again, it sticks with them permanently. Like, even if someone truly believed I wasn't fat or ugly or whatever, I wouldn't believe them. Because I've never had that before, and it's too late. My mind set was never going to change. I finished showering and got out.

I wrapped the towel around my waist and opened the door. Even though it was like 100 degrees outside, it was freezing in that moment. Goosebumps covered my body and I shivered. Once my body had adjusted to the temperature change I walked downstairs. The washer was done, and since I was stuck in a towel until my clothes dried, I only put my Pjs in the dryer. I wasn't going anywhere today, so might as well. It would dry quicker without other things in there anyways. I turned and walked towards the stairs, stopping at the bottom. "So we meet again." I mumbled quietly. I chuckled to myself and slowly started walking up the stairs. As I was walking towards the hallway the front door opened. Mikey and his date walked in. I gasped and ran into the wall. (Almost dropping my towel, I might add)

"Uhh" I choked out. "Hi!" She greeted happily and walked over and gave me a hug. I looked over her shoulder at Mikey to see him trying not to laugh. When she pulled away from the hug she looked at me and said: "You know, I remember you having more clothes last time." "Ha.." I tried to laugh. "My clothes are in the dryer.." I said quietly, feeling my cheeks burn. "Oh." Was all she said with an enthusiastic voice. She certainly is friendly, it freaked me out. I looked around in silence before opening my mouth. "Well I'm just gonna go to my room now.." "Bye!" She waved to me as I walked down the hall. She was too friendly for my liking. Once I reached my room I sat on my bed and turned on some music. This was going to be the longest 60 minutes of my life.

After 45 minutes I decided to go check my clothes. When I got to the living room Mikey was sitting alone on the couch. "Where did miss friendly go?" I asked stopping in the door way. He smiled before answering. "Her name is Mya, and she had to go to work." I shook my head and walked away. If I would have stayed any longer Mikey would have gone on and on about how great she was. Man it pisses me off when people do that. Like, I don't care dude. I opened the dryer and was pleased to see my clothes were dry. I scooped them up and walked quickly to my room.

As I was getting dressed I decided that even though I didn't believe I had a shot with this man, I wanted to know him. So I had to get on Mikeys good side, so I could borrow the car tomorrow. I decided I would make us dinner. We usually just ordered take out. This will be a nice change. I headed to the kitchen and started cooking. A few seconds later Mikey appeared. "What are you doing?" He asked with his eyes narrowed. "I'm making us spaghetti." I answered enthusiastically. "Why? What do you want?" Mikey questioned as he sat down at the table. "I want spaghetti, obviously." "Gerard." Mikey pushed. I sighed. "Can I borrow the car tomorrow?" I asked with the most innocent expression I could do. Mikeys eyes narrowed again. "Why?" He asked suspiciously. Oh crap, I hadn't thought of an excuse yet. "Uh.." Then just like in the cartoons a light bulb went off. "I want to go job hunting, like you wanted me to." "Oh, okay!" Mikey said as his face lit up. I turned around and smiled as I continued to cook.

"His name is Frank, by the way." Mikey said as I sat down at the table with our food. "What?" I asked nervously. "That boy. His name is frank. And he's your age." "What? How do you know?" I asked, slightly starting to panic. "I asked Mya about him." "Did you tell her that I liked him?!" I snapped back, completely panicking now. "I thought you didn't have a crush on him, Gerard." Mikey said with a smirk on his face. I really need to start thinking before I speak. "Uh-" I started to speak but was cut off by Mikey. "No Gerard, I wouldn't do that." I sighed of relief.

"Did she say anything else about him?" I asked quietly. "He goes to that college by the river. Oh, and I almost forgot. He's single." "Really?" I asked with more excitement than intended. "I mean, really?" I asked more casually, causing Mikey to chuckle. "Yeah, really." "Hmm." Was all I said as I scooped a big bite of spaghetti into my mouth. "Why?" Mikey asked. He's just messing with me. He knows exactly why. I swallowed my food before speaking. "Mikey it is rude to talk with your mouth full. Don't ask me stuff when my mouth is full." I said with an eyebrow raised.

"Okay.. what about no-" I scooped another big bite before he could finish his sentence. I pointed to my full mouth and raised my eyebrows. Mikey sighed and waited again, but each time I beat him to it. Eventually my food was gone, so I got up quickly and rushed to my room.

"I'm tired, goodnight." I said as I walked away. I heard Mikey sigh and start to put the dishes away. I smiled to myself as I fell onto my bed.


End file.
